psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Am I an Otherkin or Not?
=Am I an Otherkin?= __TOC__ *I think the biggest question many people ask when it comes to Otherkin is "Am I a otherkin?". I will create this thread to maybe weed out those questions. I ask that 'recognized' Otherkin please help me out with this. YOU MAY BE KIN IF YOU: The list below is only some of the ways to tell if you might be otherkin. But below this is the way to make sure. *Have had abilities naturally sprout and become active on or before puberty. Almost all otherkin know what they are before puberty. If you are probably older then 14 and already gone through puberty and had no previous indication about abilities then most likely your not otherkin. (Normally otherkin and other types have abilities born with them from their etheric past life.) *Can project really well with little no no training. If you cant project at all to etheric at least, its a small chance you might not be otherkin. But most otherkin can at least project around physically. (This means astral, bio-location, or etheric projection. Being otherkin gives us a slight advantage when it comes to extra sensory perception and projection to other planes; mainly etheric as that's where are souls are from.) *Can feel phantom limbs on you from time to time. These parts of our body are no longer on us but to our soul they should be. So at time to time we might feel a random limb on our body; that could be a wing, tail, talons, etc. etc. There are some otherkin species that did not have much changes but normally there is some difference between their race and human. HOW TO VERIFY IF YOU ARE OTHERKIN: Otherkin know Otherkin. Fake Otherkin will pretend to know otherkin. You are not otherkin if you just think you are or if someone who is not otherkin say you are. Otherkin don't like posers as normally those posers give real otherkin a bad name. So let it be stated here first that there is a way to confirm if your otherkin or not. *1) First step is to find a legit otherkin; I think in this community I might even have a title set up for "legit otherkin" this way users can fully tell them from posers. (This is only so that people generally interested in otherkin can actually learn from an otherkin) have the Otherkin get a "feel" on you. What will happen is that the otherkin will create a simple one direction connection to you. As stated otherkin know otherkin. So either that person will feel for a core or not feel the core. *2) Once the legit Otherkin has felt you via a connection. Ask the Otherkin to do a OESS. OESS stands for Otherkin Energy System Scan. So when the Otherkin does a OESS scan they will check your energy system, chakras, how much prana intake your energy system can handle, aura, core, and amount of seals. Normally a core signifies otherkin but some low energy otherkin do not have a core. *3) This step is optional but it helps when the otherkin performing a OESS can not locate the core of the suspected kin. This is where the otherkin will project to the person requesting the OESS and "pull out" the requester projection to view it. At this point the scanner will perform a AOESS. The AOESS is just an advanced otherkin energy system scan which. In the AOESS the otherkin will pull out the Biolocation of the person requesting the scan and will check your energy system, chakras, how much prana intake your energy system can handle, aura, core, and amount of seals via a projected one way connection. *4) The final step of validation is probably the most important part of awakening for an otherkin. Its the Awakening Dream. The Awakening Dream (AD) is a four to five day process. This usually evolves a team of otherkin to help you awaken further. This step can be tried with novice otherkin or usually done quick by group willing to do so. The AD involves a breaking of the first bind on the core (that is if the OESS picked up one), a forced lucid dream with a construct powering past life memories to flood from the core to the dream, a connection bridge which feeds the dream to the person initiating the AD (this means both the person requesting the AD and the person performing the AD will have the same lucid dream), and a full on reading of the AD by the team to get the otherkins name, race, and age. *5) Once the otherkin has gone through this validation process and happens to have all the requirements for otherkin, the AD passed and the person has all the information they need, then they can be considered legit otherkin. Until then people saying they might be otherkin or that people think they are otherkin are just not recognized otherkin. Psion Nation Management Founder & User Administrator baal@psionnation.com Baal Domiel, Dec 4, 2013 http://community.psionnation.com/threads/otherkin-am-i-or-am-i-not-originial.441/